1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to Microreactors and more particularly to a catalyst for MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) Microreactors.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,385 for hybrid deposition of thin film solid oxide fuel cells and electrolyzers issued May 19, 1998 to Alan F. Jankowski, Daniel M. Makowiecki, Glenn D. Rambach, and Erik Randich provides the following state of technology information, “Fuel cells are electrochemical devices that convert the chemical energy in hydrogen or carbon monoxide and oxygen (in air) to electricity. A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) consists of three basic components: an electrolyte separating an anode and cathode. A thin film solid oxide fuel cell (TFSOFC) offers improvements in cost, reliability, efficiency, power density and specific power over other fuel cells.”
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0039874 by Alan F. Jankowski and Jeffrey D. Morse published Feb. 27, 2003 for MEMS-based thin-film fuel cells provides the following state of technology information, “Fuel cells typically consist of electrolyte materials based on either polymer (proton exchange type) or solid oxide materials, which are sandwiched between electrodes. The fuel cell operates when fuel (usually hydrogen) is delivered to one electrode, and oxygen to the other. By heating the electrode-electrolyte structure, the fuel and oxidant diffuse to the electrode-electrolyte interfaces where an electrochemical reaction occurs, thereby releasing free electrons and ions which conduct across the electrolyte. Typical fuel cells are made from bulk electrode-electrolyte materials which are stacked and manifolded using stainless steel or other packaging which is difficult to miniaturize. These systems are bulky, requiring labor intensive manual assembly, packaging and testing, and in the case of solid oxide materials, typically operate at high temperatures (>600° C.). If the electrode-electrolyte stack can be made very thin and deposited using thin film deposition techniques, the temperature of operation will be significantly lower, and the cost of integration, packaging and manufacturing can be reduced.”
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0138685 by Alan F. Jankowski and Jeffrey D. Morse published Jul. 24, 2003 for MEMS-based thin-film fuel cells provides the following state of technology information, “The present invention combines an example of thin-film deposition technology, referenced above, with micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology to produce a thin-film miniature fuel cell with microflow channels and full-integrated control circuitry, along with integrated resistive heaters for effectively heating the fuel cell such that it will yield and order of magnitude greater power density than any currently known fuel cell. Using this combined technology, thin-film fuel cell stacks can be produced to provide a small, compact miniature power source. The miniature fuel cells of this invention may be either solid oxide or solid polymer or proton exchange membrane electrolyte materials, and may also utilize catalyst layers between the electrodes and the electrolyte.”